


Origin Story

by Theemperor95



Series: The Blank Series [5]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, First Time Bottoming, M/M, bottom TK, sweet and kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theemperor95/pseuds/Theemperor95
Summary: TK had never bottomed. It's not that he was opposed to it, it just never came up. When he first started sleeping around he just didn’t think he’d be into it, it was too raw, too vulnerable. But then when he got older and started learning his own body, he just knew it was something he’d love, and then he met Alex. Alex was the epidemy of a bottom. A total pillow princess who’s expectations of sex involved things happening to him and for him and screw the poor soul who was fucking him. So yeah, TK was a 28-year-old dude that had never known the pleasures of being split open, and at this point, he had just accepted his fate. Until Carlos.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: The Blank Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698076
Comments: 10
Kudos: 253





	Origin Story

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you following the series, this is sort of how they fell into the dynamic. At some point, I do want to write all the less -fun details of BDSM, but for now, this will have to do. 
> 
> Let me know if there's anything you'd want to see in this series! 
> 
> And thank you for reading.

TK had never bottomed. It's not that he was opposed to it, it just never came up. When he first started sleeping around he just didn’t think he’d be into it, it was too raw, too vulnerable. But then when he got older and started learning his own body, he just knew it was something he’d love, and then he met Alex. Alex was the epidemy of a bottom. A total pillow princess who’s expectations of sex involved things happening to him and for him and screw the poor soul who was fucking him. So yeah, TK was a 28-year-old dude that had never known the pleasures of being split open, and at this point, he had just accepted his fate. Until Carlos. 

The first few times they fucked around, there was no actual fucking. There were handjobs and blowjobs and some dry humping, all amazing of course, mind-blowing, but they hadn’t gotten to the whole cocks in asses, or fingers, or tongues part of the fun yet. It  was during their first time together as a couple that Carlos said anything about it. It had been a rough day for TK, Buttercup had bitten a frog and had to be rushed to the emergency room. He was fine now, but TK’s nerves were still frazzled. 

Carlos, awesome sweet Carlos had met him at the emergency room to take him home. He had laid him out on his bed, lit some candles and set himself on the process of melting TK. 

“you’re so tense cariño” he noted as if TK wasn’t painfully aware of the ache in his shoulder blades. 

Carlos had magic hands, everywhere he touched relaxed and by the 30-minute mark, TK was really and truly a pile of goo. 

“ There you are, that’s better. I love seeing you like this” The words were sweet, but TK heard the raspy, turned on quality to his boyfriend's words. 

“ is it doing something for you officer” he teased

“ seeing you spread out on your front like this, ass up?”— “hell yeah it is doing something for me Tiger”

TK could do nothing but hide his blush and moan at the words. “ what does it make you want to do?” he goaded, needing to hear what his amazing boyfriend was thinking 

Carlos took the hint beautifully, his boyfriend wanted some dirty talk. Good thing he had a thing for dirty talk then. 

“ well first, I would get your knees under you, so your back arches and I have your ass in my face” 

TK gulped loudly, encouraging Carlos to continue 

“ I would spread your cheeks, just to see for myself how beautiful you are everywhere, and knowing you, you have a little cute pink hole hidden” 

The words had made TK’s insides wretch up 10 degrees, a little more and he’d be hard and sweating, but he needed it, needed to hear that he was wanted like this. 

“ I bet it looks so delicious, I’d just have to have a taste, have you ever been eaten out Tayler?

He shook his head

“ do you want to?” 

“ yes Papi please” the words came out as a whine, he was so far gone already he didn’t even register the words he had said. 

Carlos was frozen, his brain had short-circuited, but TK didn’t seem to be acknowledging what had just come out of his mouth, so he decided to push a bit.

“ yeah, Tyler? would you like Papi to get his tongue in you, so you’re all sloppy and wet?” 

TK’s entire body twitched, how could he be so damn close from just words? He was in bed with a sex god, he was sure of it. “ yes yes yes Papi please “ 

_fuck,_ this man was going to be the end of Carlos, he was every one of his fantasies wrapped up into a beautiful, green-eyed package. He had to keep going, desperate to see how far he could take it. 

“ and then when you’re begging for me to let you come, I’ll start adding my fingers. First one, then two, then three. I’ll spread you open until your body doesn’t remember what it's like to not have some part of me in you”

It was too much, all of it, Carlo’s words, the image he was painting in his head, the gravel in his voice, the complete and utter dominance he exuded. TK came, untouched and hard, harder than ever before. His world whited out, filled with static, it was bliss. 

When he finally came back down, he was hit by a wave of shame, he wasn’t a teenager anymore, he shouldn’t be on a hairpin trigger like that. The shame was short-lived though

“ Dios mio baby, that was the single hottest thing I have ever seen” If his voice was anything to go by, Carlos was close himself. TK had to watch, had to see how the situation had affected his _always in control_ boyfriend. 

He turned around, and took over Carlo’s hand on his dick. “ come on Papi, come for me now, because next time, I need you to fuck my virgin ass” Those words set Carlos off like a fire hose ( TK would know). 

When they had both finally come down from their respective highs, they looked at each other with the dopiest smiles ever. 

“ virgin huh?” Asked Carlos 

“ and all yours to break in” came TK’s retort 

“ Mierda Cariño, don’t say things like that, I’m not a teenager anymore” 

“ do you like it when I take charge?” The question was more serious than TK was expecting 

“ yes I really do, it makes me feel safe and good and free” 

“ do you like it when I call you Papi?” on some level he knew Carlos had to have liked it if it had made him explode like that, but he was still nervous about asking. 

Carlos saw the bashfulness in his boyfriend’s actions, so he tilted his head back up to make sure TK saw that he wasn’t lying. 

“ yes little one, I would love to be your Papi” 

TK’s face lit up. Today was proving to be better than Christmas. Carlos was giving him everything he wanted. 

He decided to push his luck a bit “ next time, can you fuck me? “ please” he tagged on at the end.

“ Next time is right now baby” Carlos pushed him back and climbed on top of him. A feral look in his usually warm brown eyes. 

“ you ok with that Tyler?” After all, it wouldn’t be Carlos if he wasn’t taking care of TK at all times. 

TK rolled his eyes “ yes Papi, please destroy me” 

And so Carlos did. 

Getting rimmed was a religious experience, TK was sure of it. Carlos had set a fire under his skin with his tongue. Between broad licks and little jabs, TK had totally fallen apart. he felt slutty and loose, and he was loving it. 

“ ready for my fingers baby?” the question came from somewhere in between his thighs. 

“ yes please, more” 

“ Such a polite boy,” said Carlos before lubing up two fingers and working them in.

TK had enough experience with fingers to know what to expect, but it had always been his fingers. Having Carlos’s thick, warm fingers in him was awesome. He took his time to explore everywhere. They stroked his walls and strummed his prostate, it was such a different experience than the tongue. Fingers were hard and solid where the tongue had been all wriggling soft muscle. 

The slow prep was proving to be torture for TK, he was ready goddammit, he wanted something more inside, he wanted to feel connected to Carlos. And he said as much. “ Papi, pleaseeeeeeee” He was aware he sounded like a child, but the need was fogging his brain. 

“ sh sh sh tiger, I’ve got you” soothed Carlos 

TK was too out of it, to register much, but the first push of Carlos, hot and heavy at his entrance had his brain coming to a screeching halt. _ok, breath_ he reminded himself. 

It hurt, not the worst pain he had ever felt, but it definitely didn’t feel orgasmic. Carlos kept talking to him through the entire ordeal, only stopping when he bottomed out. 

TK was waiting for him to move, but the cop didn’t. He just stayed still, watching TK’s face go from pain to comfort to desperation in a heartbeat. “ please please move” he begged. 

“ you know, I don’t think I will, I like how hot and tight you are” Carlos was getting desperate too, but he knew he’d only have to hold on a bit longer before TK got slutty, and he was totally willing to wait.

As predicted, it took about another 30 seconds of no movement before TK moved his hands to hold Carlos’ biceps and started thrusting his hips down and clenching rhythmically. 

Carlos had won “ that’s it, tiger, take what you need my slutty baby” 

The keen TK let out was like a starting shot. Carlos started thrusting slowly at first but built up a punishing rhythm quickly. 

“ you’re so good, such a good boy Tayler, saving yourself for me” Carlos was aware he was rambling at this point, but his filter seemed to be malfunctioning. 

TK was in another world, getting fucked was proving to be the best experience ever. It was more than the prostate stimulation. Being so full, having something to clench on, was sparking nerve endings he wasn’t even aware existed, but here they were, firing up like the fourth of July. 

A few well-aimed thrust later, and they both flew off the edge. 

“ best. Orgasm. Ever” said TK in between big gulps of air. 

When he moved his head to look at Carlos he found the older man already flashing him a megawatt smile. “ well thank you, baby boy” 

If bottoming was always going to feel like this, he didn’t know how he would ever leave this bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I may add a second chapter at some point if anything interesting pops up in my head.   
> For now, enjoy the porn. 
> 
> Until next time


End file.
